werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis Reed
Genesis Reed was a character of . She made her debut in the first episode of the fourth season. She was a psychology student. Initially, Jake was attracted to her apparent physical beauty and intelligence, and thus he attempted to keep her sheltered from the major ongoing conflict between the vampires, witches and werewolves of the city. Over time, she became increasingly involved with the Chamberlain family, partly due to her growing relationship with Jake. This relationship, combined with the fact that she was human, placed her in sights of the family's vengeful enemies, who started noticing the important role that she seemed to play in Jake's life and therefore saw her as an asset against him. Genesis's counterpart is from . Early History Genesis revealed to Jacob Chamberlain, that when she was a junior in undergraduate school, her roommate was beaten up by her boyfriend when she attempted to break up with him. Genesis to begged her roommate to seek help from the police, the dean, or anyone else who would listen. However, her roommate was too scared to tell anyone else what happened. Later, Genesis runs into the same man at a bar and sees him hitting on a freshman; she became so enraged that he would be getting away with his abusive behavior that she smashed a beer bottle into his face, tackled him, and knelt on his chest while she slammed his head repeatedly against the floor. Afterward, Genesis was arrested and charged with assault and battery, and she described the experience as one of her deepest, darkest secrets due to the fact that she was ashamed about how much she enjoyed it. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Season Four In A World At Her Feet, she talks to Charlotte in the Bayou at her cabin. She tells Charlotte that Brian has been passed down and she's the only person he has left. After a vampire, Poppy, is bitten and killed by Brian, she defends him and listens to Charlotte talk to the vampires that killing Brian in retribution would ruin the peace that has been kept for seven years. In And Then There Were Two, In A Blast From the Past Personality Genesis is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. She is a person who stands by her morals. She possessed a strong will, angrily telling Jake that she will find a way to break through the compulsion's control over her. Genesis is poised, intelligent and astute, able to decipher the psyches of even thousand-year-old vampires. She displayed a good sense of humor and a personable nature. She is courageous and spirited. Though she is forever in want of an analytical and logical standpoint, she is also compassionate and caring to change others. Physical Appearance Relationships Jacob Chamberlain Jacob was Genesis' boyfriend. When Jake's former vampire girlfriend abducts Genesis and Jake comes to her rescue, he finally admits his feelings to Genesis in person at Christmas night, sharing their first kiss. He admits to loving her. And that out of his long life and the many people who have been forgotten, he will carry her with him. In that way, Genesis realizes that would make her immortal. Appearances Season Four * A World At Her Feet * And Then There Were Two * A Blast From the Past * I'll Hurt You Next (Death) * I Carry You With My Heart (Hallucination) Name * The name Genesis is a Biblical name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Genesis is: Beginning.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/genesis * From an English surname which comes from multiple sources, including Old English read meaning "red" (originally a nickname given to a person with red hair or a ruddy complexion) and Old English ried meaning "clearing" (given to a person who lived in a clearing in the woods). Trivia * Genesis found out about the existence of the supernatural, in And Then There Were Two, although was compelled not to be afraid by Jake. * Genesis mistakenly thought Jake was Charlotte's on and off. * So far, she has been compelled by Jeffery and Jake. * Genesis saved Jake from death by pulling out the White Oak Stake. Gallery References See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Four Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased